


Winter Wonderland

by oneofthreenerds



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Scott and Mitch aren't together yet in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: The Yule Ball. It was all anyone could talk about: a night of dancing with friends, all dolled up in fancy dress robes. Even the elite purebloods, who had grown up attending Ministry balls, were excited.The Ball was in early December, the last week of school before winter break. Girls and boys alike scrambled to find time for fittings and shopping or hunting through family vaults for all the other accessories they needed.And a date. Everyone needed to find a date well before the dance. How else would you figure out how to coordinate, obviously.Scott knew that better than anyone else.





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first instalment of what I hope is going to be a series of oneshots about Scott and Mitch at Hogwarts. Enjoy!

The Yule Ball. It was all anyone could talk about: a night of dancing with friends, all dolled up in fancy dress robes. Even the elite purebloods, who had grown up attending Ministry balls, were excited. 

The Ball was in early December, the last week of school before winter break. Girls and boys alike scrambled to find time for fittings and shopping or hunting through family vaults for all the other accessories they needed. 

And a date. Everyone needed to find a date well before the dance. How else would you figure out how to coordinate, obviously. 

Scott knew that better than anyone else. 

~

“Hey, uh, Mitch.” Scott watched as a boy approached them, eyes flickering toward Scott. 

“Hey, Eddy. What’s up?” Mitch turned to face the boy. 

“Uh. Wouldyougototheyuleballwithme?”

“Sorry, come again?”

“Would you… would you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

Scott looked on in interest. 

“Oh. I’m so sorry, Eddy. I’m already going with someone else.”

Eddy looked crushed but Scott gave him points for trying to hide it. 

“Oh. Well. Uh. Sorry. Have a good day.” He turned and scurried away. 

“You’re already going with someone?” Scott turned to Mitch. 

“Uh, yeah. You, dumbass.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah ‘oh.’ Did you really think I’d go with anyone else?”

“Um. No?”

“You’re an idiot.” Scott figured the fond tone was a win, at least. 

“So what are we wearing then?”

“Okay so I had a couple ideas-” Scott smiled as he watched Mitch’s eyes light up, settling in to listen to what he had to say. 

~

“-Yule Ball with me?” Scott heard the tail end of the question as he jogged closer to Mitch. He caught Mitch’s eyes, receiving a covert eye roll. 

“Gloria, honey. I’m gay.”

“We can go as friends! Plenty of people are doing that!”

“I suppose that’s true. I’m sorry, though. I’m already going with someone else.”

The girl’s eyes flicked to Scott, turning stony. “Are you going with the mudblood? You-“

“Excuse me, Ms. Tanner,” Mitch’s voice turned cold, “I will not stand for you using that kind of language toward someone who is very important to me. And who I am or am not going with is none of your business. Good day.” Scott felt Mitch link their arms, and let him lead them away. 

As soon as they turned a corner, Mitch sighed and dropped their arms. 

“I’m sorry you had to hear that. We’ve been making progress, but we’re not completely there, yet.”

“It’s okay, Mitchy.”

“No, it’s not.”

Scott reached for Mitch’s hands, clasping them tightly. “Mitchy. It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“I just wish they’d fucking learn that we’re all equal.”

“Baby, I know. Trust me, I know.”

They stood in silence for a bit, Scott absentmindedly rubbing Mitch’s hands. 

“So how many people have asked you to the ball?”

Mitch groaned, freeing a hand to rub it over his face. “Too many. I think I’ve had like seven boys ask me. Gloria was like the fifth girl. And I’m not counting the ones who asked through mail. If you don’t have the guts to actually ask me, I’m not gonna even consider you, even if I didn’t already have a date.”

“Mitchy, you’re so popular!” Scott laughed. 

Mitch rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Too bad for them.”

“So are the robes done yet?”

“Yeah. You’re gonna look so hot in yours, Scotty. All dark and mysterious.”

“What about you?”

“I might have to leave Lenzie at home. I think she’s getting too big to hide under clothes. At least without robes.”

“She’ll be okay for the night”

“Yeah, I know.”

~

Scott could not have been more relieved when the day of the ball arrived. 

Scott had been asked by a couple Hufflepuff girls; many of the Slytherins didn’t want to go with a muggleborn, the Gryffindors didn’t want to go with a Slytherin, and the Ravenclaws stuck mostly to themselves. He turned them down gently, explaining that he was very sorry but already had a date planned. 

Mitch had been asked by a grand total of 12 boys, 7 girls, and 3 people of whom Scott didn’t know gender identity. He was just about ready to start hexing anyone who approached Mitch.

But now it was finally time for the dance. Their dress robes has been fitted to perfection and they’d been gifted a matching set of jewelry that belonged to one of Mitch’s great-grandparents. Scott hadn’t gotten to see Mitch in his full outfit yet, but he was sure that Mitch was going to kill it. 

They parted ways at noon, Mitch flooing home to get the full makeover while Scott stayed at Hogwarts, Kirstie promising to do his hair once she was done with her own. 

Scott tried to start his Potions essay, hoping to be productive before he met up with Kirstie, but he kept getting distracted imagining what Mitch would look like. Eventually, he resigned himself to getting no work done and headed out to the Room of Requirement to find something to do.

The Room provided him with a TV, as well as a bookcase full of video games, and he contented himself with watching Mario run around the screen in yet another attempt to save Princess Peach. 

At 5 o’clock, the Room reminded him that he had to get ready, so he wandered back to the common room in order to find Kirstie. 

“There you are. I’ve been waiting forever.” Scott jumped as Kirstie accosted him as soon as he opened the door. Her hair was twisted up into a complicated knot, and her face was entirely made up. “Come on, come on.” She hefted her bag onto her shoulder and turned toward the dorms. 

“You said five-thirty! And the Ball starts at eight! We have plenty of time.”

Kirstie turned around, raising an eyebrow. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s okay, Scooter. I’ll get you ready.” She pulled him impatiently down the stairs to his room.

“Whoa. How can you get in here? This is the boy’s room.”

“Girls can get into the boys dorm because unlike boys, we’re much more unlikely to do something stupid.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that teenage boys are gross.”

Scott pouted. “Mitchy isn’t gross.”

“Oh my god, I hate both of you. I meant boys in general.”

“What did I do?!”

“Nothing. Never mind.” Kirstie pushed open the door to the Fourth Years’ room and sat Scott down on his bed. “Now, let’s make you pretty.”

“Hey!”

“You don’t need me to tell you you’re already pretty Scott.”

Scott watched as Kirstie pulled box after box out of her bag, along with an assortment of brushes. He had never done this before, but if Kirstie thought he should, he supposed it wouldn’t hurt. 

“My foundation won’t be in the right colour at all so we’re gonna use my concealer instead.” Kirstie rummaged around in her bag a little more, pulling out a bottle. 

“Can you just skip it?”

“No.” She pumped some onto the back of her hand, dabbing at it with what seemed to be a foam sponge shaped like a teardrop. “Come here.”

Scott scooted forward obediently. 

“I’m not gonna do much. I’m probably just gonna do some eyeliner and mascara. Maybe the barest minimum of contour and highlight.” 

“I have no idea what that- That’s cold!” Scott frowned at Kirstie, who pulled the sponge away from his face.

“Deal with it, Scotty.”

Over the next half hour, Scott let Kirstie turn his head in whatever way she needed, following her directions to open and close his eyes and to make funny faces. He relaxed into the feeling of the soft brushes against his skin, trusting Kirstie to make the best choices.

A latch clicked. “I’m done with that. I’m gonna do your hair now. Tell me if it hurts.” 

Scott nodded, keeping his eyes closed. He felt a brush run through his hair. Once it was no longer snagging on any knots, careful fingers arranged his hair into a quiff, quickly running some gel through it to keep it in place. 

Scott heard the Kirstie step back. “All right. I think you’re good. You can go look now.”

Scott opened his eyes slowly, blinking when his eyelashes stuck together slightly, before rising and making his way over to the mirror on his wardrobe. 

“You look amazing, honey,” the mirror told him.

Scott admired his reflection, turning his head back and forth to try to see all of Kirstie’s handywork. “You think so?”

“Yes, love. You’re going to blow all the other boys out of the water.”

“No. Mitchy is going to look the best.” Scott corrected absentmindedly. “I can’t wait to see him.”

“I gotta go get my dress on now. Don’t forget pictures at six-thirty.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll be there.”

“Good.” Kirstie packed up her makeup and left, closing the door gently behind her. 

Scott fell backwards onto his bed, folding his arms behind his head. He really wanted to know what Mitch was going to look like. The only hint he had been given was that Mitch was embracing a nickname. Scott supposed it had to do something with blue or white, since that’s the colours he had been given. 

He sighed, hoisting himself off the bed and crossing to his wardrobe. He opened the doors, and carefully pulled out the garment bag. 

Dress robes were similar to suits in the No-Maj world, Scott supposed. A white button-down with a vest and bowtie of a matching colour, the only difference being the outer robe instead of a jacket. Scott admired his robes as he removed each piece and laid it out on his bed. His vest and bowtie were a shimmery white, a product of the silk that was used, he assumed. His outer robe was a deep blue, which Mitch said brought out his eyes. 

Scott slipped into the robes, buttoning up the vest, but leaving the bowtie draped over his shoulders. He would tie it right before pictures; he’d rather not choke himself before he absolutely had to. 

Scott cast a _Tempus_ , glancing at the glowing numbers. It was only 5:45, but he wasn’t doing anything in his room, so he might as well leave now.

He made his way up from the dungeon to the seventh floor, cursing Hogwarts for not having elevators. He paused at the tapestry of Barnabas, breathing heavily, before passing back and forth three times. He pulled open the newly formed door, collapsing into an armchair and throwing his bowtie over the arm of the chair. 

The door disappeared behind him, but Scott knew from experience that it had probably moved to a different location within the room.

 

As Scott turned his head to look around, a grand staircase appeared in front of him. Scott rolled his eyes, knowing that the entrance to the room had probably moved to the top of the stairs. His Mitchy certainly loved a good entrance. Further inspection revealed a tall, white Greek pillar as well as a cozy nook.

The door thudded open, followed by a “Oh, hey Scott.”

Kirstie made her way down the staircase, looking at ease in her huge heels. “How do I look?”

Scott rose from his chair, guiding Kirstie down the last couple of steps. “You look gorgeous, girl. I don’t know how you do it.”

Kirstie smiled up at him, spinning to show him the whole dress. The jeweled embellishment on the front her dress sent specks of light dancing across the walls, the loose fold of fabric down the center on the dress rippling gracefully as she spun. 

“You really do look gorgeous, Kirst.”

“I try. But wait until you see Mitch.”

As if on cue, and quite possibly so, Mitch appeared at the top of the stairs. 

Scott’s breath caught. 

Mitch looked _ethereal_. His skirt flowed around him as he descended, making it look like he was gliding down the stairs. His sleeves flared out as well, swishing softly against his skirt. The diamond necklace, a matching set with the cufflinks Scott currently wore, glittered in the low light, but nothing could tear Scott’s attention away from Mitch’s face. 

His makeup was subtle, just a slight dusting of blue on his eyelids and pink on his cheeks. His hair was styled in his usual fringe and he had freshly shaved the rest of his head. 

Scott stared in awe as Mitch made it to the bottom of the stairs and crossed over to him.

“Hey, queen. You’re gonna catch doxies.” 

Scott snapped his mouth shut, flushing slightly. “Fuck, Mitch. You look… you look,” Scott blushed harder as he scrambled for words. “You look like an angel.”

He heard Kirstie snicker behind him, but all Scott could see was Mitch glowing from the praise.

“You look so good. I’m gonna be fighting off boys all night.” 

Mitch smiled wider. “Don’t worry, Scotty. None of the boys out there can compare to you.” He plucked at Scott’s collar. “Now get your bowtie on so we can take pictures.”

Scott startled slightly at the photographer behind Mitch; he hadn’t even seen him come in. 

“Tie, Scott.” Mitch poked him when he didn’t move. 

“Oh, yeah, okay.” He tied it quickly, muscle memory taking over. 

“Alright. Staircase first. Since we’re here already.” The photographer directed them through a series of poses, first all three together, then just Scott and Mitch. They did the same at the other two areas that Scott had noticed earlier. 

Finally, they were done. Scott breathed a sigh of relief, dropping into a chair.

“Come on, Scott. That wasn’t even that bad. It’s only- _tempus_ \- seven thirty-five.” Mitch looked down at Scott in disbelief.

“What’s your point?”

“An hour is nothing. Try going through a three-hour shoot every year for your birthday.”

“Yeah, but-”

“We should probably head down to the Great Hall.” Kirstie cut across them both.

Scott glanced at her. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Yeah. I’ll have to do rounds to go talk to the Ministry officials. I’d like to get that done as soon as possible.”

“Mr. Grassi, sir,” the photographer spoke up. 

“Yes?”

“The photographs will be sent to you as soon as they are developed.”

“Thank you, Mr. Davenshire.”

The man nodded before leaving through a door that Scott hoped would lead him to a floo-connected room. 

“Let’s hope the door takes us somewhere close the Great Hall. Mama is not about to climb down seven flights of stairs in heels.”

~

The door opened to the second floor. Mitch grumbled a little and Scott laughed at him.

They almost got lost on the way down to the Great Hall, but a conveniently timed staircase brought them directly there.

There were already quite a few people in the hall, milling around and making small talk. Mitch was immediately stopped by someone important, asked about his father and his schooling. Kirstie slipped away before she could get involved, but as Mitch’s date, Scott had to at least stand there for a little bit, even if he had no idea what was going on. 

“I’m gonna go find our table, okay, Mitchy?” Scott spoke up after a couple minutes. 

“All right. I’ll find you later, then?”

“Of course. It was nice talking to you, sir.” Scott bowed slightly to the other man, before heading off to try to find their seats in the mess of tables and chairs. 

After a moment of looking around, Scott caught Kirstie waving at him, surrounded by the some of the other Slytherins in their year. 

“You abandoned me!” He pouted at Kirstie as he made his way over.

“Uh, there is no way I’m sticking around for pureblood politics if I don’t have to.” She glanced at their company. “No offence.”

“None taken. You get used to it after a while.” Stephen Nott spoke up. 

The small group chatted for a bit, commiserating over semester exams and discussing plans for the upcoming break. 

Scott startled when he felt hands fall on his shoulders. He tilted his head back and was met with warm brown eyes. 

“I thought it would never end.” Mitch griped as he moved to sit in the chair next to Scott’s. “He literally saw my dad two days ago at the Wizengamot meeting, why was he asking about him again?” 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Scott. This is my future; I might as well get used to it now.”

Scott pulled Mitch against him, almost unseating him. “Well, I’ll make sure you don’t turn into one of those boring politicians.”

Mitch huffed, “Thanks, Scotty.”

“No problem.”

~

Dinner and dessert went by without a hitch. Scott enjoyed everything they put in front of him; even the clams, which he had been wary about. 

People were moving out onto the dance floor, and the band switched to a more danceable tune.

Scott looked over at Mitch, who was discussing something fashion related with the Avery girl.

He waited for a lull in their conversation before speaking up. “Hey, Mitch.” Mitch turned to him, eyes attentive. “Will you come dance with me?”

Mitch smiled. “Of course. Excuse me, Miss Avery.”

Scott held his hand out to Mitch, and led them both out to the open space that served as a dance floor. It could have been his imagination, but it felt like the entire hall was holding its breath, watching them together, appreciating how gorgeous Mitch looked.

Scott turned to Mitch and bent in a deep bow.

Mitch responded with a small curtsey. 

Scott smiled. And then they danced.


End file.
